1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding apparatus, and more particularly to a paper grabbing assembly adapted for a paper feeding apparatus.
2. Related Art
Automatic paper feeding mechanism has been widely used in multi-function peripherals, such as photocopiers, printers, or fax machines, mainly for transferring required paper piece by piece to the next sub-apparatus for further processing.
A transfer mechanism for transferring paper, especially used to stably transfer paper piece by piece for avoiding a paper jam, is the key direction of the current research and development in the field. As for related arts of a paper transferring apparatus, for example, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 536,517 published on Jun. 11, 2003 discloses an automatic paper feeding mechanism. In above-mentioned patent, when the second driving device of the automatic paper feeding mechanism is initiated, the lifting lever device lifts the paper in a paper-storage box to contact the paper grabbing roller. A paper-separating roller is drawn close to and contacts the paper feeding roller. Next, the first driving device drives the paper grabbing roller to fetch the paper within the paper-storage box. Then, the paper is driven by the paper feeding roller to move towards the paper feeding direction.
The conventional automatic paper feeding mechanism utilizes the lifting lever device disposed beneath the paper-storage box to lift or lower the paper in the paper-storage box, so as to make the paper close to or away from the paper grabbing roller. A first driving device is adopted to drive the paper grabbing roller, the paper feeding roller and the paper-separating roller. However, in order to make the automatic paper feeding mechanism separate and transfer paper smoothly, the lifting lever device, the first driving device and the second driving device must cooperate with each other to complete the process of separating, grabbing and feeding paper.